From the Diary of a Boyscout
by LexicalWonder
Summary: It's been a while since I updated (sorry) I am having to re-read and look at my notepad. : Chloe "accidentally" reads Clark's diary and some pretty big secrets are revealed. This leads to interfering and whirlwind Fun. Mixed humor and angst. I hope the POV's are not confusing!
1. Chapter 1

"What is it?" Chloe asked as Clark threw her that 'I sense danger' look, she only knew too well.

It was great that Clark had finally decided on Metropollis University. This way she got to see him every day. They were even on the same courses. Chloe was shocked at first that Clark wanted to pursue journalism, but who was she to complain? She had practically been pushing him into the subject for years.

"There is a woman in trouble, a few blocks away" Clark replied.

"Well get to it boyscout! Don't forget your… books." Chloe sighed as Clark zipped out of the library leaving his textbooks on the table.

Picking up both piles of books, Chloe sighed in frustration as a small journal hit the floor. She placed the books back on the desk and picked up the escapee.

_Diary._ Was written on the blue front cover. 'I really shouldn't.' Chloe thought as she opened it to a random page. Curiosity getting the better of the reporter within, she sat down and began to read.

_I can't forgive Lana, but I can't forget Lana. The world seems SO crazy right now. I'm hunting the Zoners, with Chloe's help. She is so great._

Chloe just smiled. She really tried her best to be a good friend to Clark, and its seems he noticed her efforts.

_I can't shake the feeling of pain from the things that Lana has done. But if my heart was as broken as it should be – how could I feel things for him. _

_-Never before has a boy wanted more-_

Chloe read the last two lines again… she was sure that said _him. _Yep, it did!

"Oh Clark…" She said, skimming the page. How could he keep the fact that he liked guys to himself? Especially when he seemed to have feelings about someone? Surly he knew Chloe would always accept him no matter what. She accepted he had powers, that he was an alien.

Despite knowing what she was doing was wrong; she flicked a couple of more pages.

_He called again today =D_

'Smiley faces, Clark, honestly?' Chloe thought as she giggled.

_I love how he laughs. How he tells me his stories and listens so carefully when I tell him mine. I just __want __need__ love?_ _I think I might love him_

_-Who will buy this wonderful feeling?-_

Chloe's eyes began to sting as tears threatened to overflow. The next entry didn't do anything for the mixture of emotions she was feeling, the strongest being her need to protect Clark. As silly as that may sound.

_He said he 'really' misses me, today when he called. He said he wishes I could be there helping. It's just because he is polite though, I know he doesn't really miss me that much. It feels nice just to think he might though. To believe I mean anything to him. _

_School is hard. Chloe makes it better, and even though it pains me to admit it, so does Lois. If he was here, I could do ANYTHING. Just like he said I can._

_-I'm so high I swear I could… Fly?- _

'It can't be' Chloe thought to herself. Her eyes wide with disbelief.

It seemed to all fit together though. Someone Clark couldn't see, but called him with updates. Someone who wanted Clark's help… Then the lyrics. She never knew Clark was so mushy, or that he knew any lyrics from Oliver.

Oliver, Oliver Queen. She still couldn't believe it. Her best friend was not only gay, bisexual, whatever. He was also in love with a billionaire, who judging by the things he said over the phone also had some feelings for Clark. Trust Clark to be too dense to notice.

She quickly flipped to the last entry.

_My head is reeling, but my heart is wilting. He is coming to see me this weekend. I have to lay my feelings to rest if I want to keep him as a friend. He could never want me. Never love me. Who could, really? I'm not Lois… I'm not even the right gender! _

_Why is he all I think about?_

_-At the wake, we'll drink a toddy. To the body… Beautiful.-_

So, it was definitely him. A mention of the ex and another Oliver lyric. Thank God Chloe had grown up with Oliver and Annie playing on a constant loop or she would have no idea.

The cogs churned in her over packed mind. Clark was hurting; when he might not have to… she needed a plan.

After dropping off Clark's books in his bedroom, Chloe put her plan into action. Grabbing the secure line cell phone she used to help out as Watchtower she looked for Green Arrow's number.

"Arrow" Oliver answered.

"Arrow, it's Watchtower."

"Hey, long time no speak. How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. I hear you are flying in this weekend?"

"Yeah, just for a day or two, to catch up."

Good, it was Oliver that Clark had been writing about. Now for the plan.

"Honestly, I called to talk about Boyscout."

"Boyscout. Is he OK? Is he hurt? Do you need me to fly in now?"

"No, no. Boyscout is fine. Well, he is actually in a dark place right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I think he kind of likes someone, a lot. And it's hurting him because they don't like him back."

"Who is it?"

The jealousy was evident in Oliver's harsh tone. Phase one of the plan complete, onto phase two.

"I can't really tell you that."

"Then why did you call me? There is nothing I can do. If Cl… I mean Boyscout likes someone, he has to just go for it."

"Woah there Mr. Crabby. Don't take out your jealousy on me."

"I'm sorry."

"So you admit it?"

"What?"

"You ARE jealous?"

"Look, Chloe. What do you want from me?"

"To admit you are in love with Clark."

With that Oliver hung up. 'Well that was phase two… kind of.' Chloe thought. There was no way she was going to let him get away with it that easily. "Time for something he can't hang up on." She said to herself as she began to type a txt message.

_Arrow. If you love him, show him. I don't mean subtly, this is boyscout. Do something big and maybe he will realise you want him. Hurt him. I will hunt you down. Watchtower._

She waited for a few seconds and the phone beeped. 'Result'

_Watchtower. I don't want him, I need him. I will never hurt him, I promise you that. Just don't heal me to death. Arrow._

With a smirk Chloe replied.

_You have all the humour of a bow and the subtlety of an arrow. That last part might come in useful._


	2. Chapter 2

Clark got back to his and Chloe's apartment and proceeded to flop onto his bed. When he heard the woman's screams he had no idea he was about to rescue a whole building of people as their homes burned to a cinder. Now he was tired, tired and kind of hungry.

His phone began to ring, so he fished into his pocket to get it out and look at the caller ID.

"Oliver?" Clark said answering his cell phone.

"Hey Clark. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks. How are you?"

"I'm excited. I'm flying over you right now. I'm looking forward to being back in Metropolis."

"It will be good to see you."

"Are you doing anything tomorrow? I really hoped we could get together for breakfast."

"Yeah, I'm not doing anything."

"See you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow."

"Oh Clark-"

"Yeah?"

"I missed you."

Oliver hung up with a huge smile on his face. He stared out of the airplane window and into the clouds. "Tomorrow Mr. Kent, you are not going to know what hit you."

_As if I was not confused enough. How am I meant to keep my feelings below boiling when he says things like "Oh Clark-I missed you"? Just thinking about it makes my brain hurt. Thinking about not being able to have breakfast with him every morning makes my heart hurt. And mentioning breakfast just makes my belly hurt. Oh right… I should eat. _

_-Food Glorious Food- (Now I sound like Bart)_

Tomorrow was going to be interesting to say the least. Clark just hoped he could keep his feelings in check.

"Delivery for a Mr. Clark Kent" The suited guy announced as Chloe opened the door.

She had barely been up ten minutes and still had the PJ's on to prove it.

"Sure I can sign for it." Chloe answered with a smile. The man handed over a long thin black box with a perfectly hand written tag, reading _For Clark x._

Unable to contain her excitement, Chloe thanked the delivery guy and rushed to Clark's door.

"Clark. Clark. Clark!" She shouted while knocking loudly.

"I'm up… what's happening?"

"Someone sent you a gift."

"I'll be right out."

Clark quickly shot up and launched himself towards his bedroom door. Who would be sending him a gift? It was more than likely something dangerous.

"Well come on, open it." Chloe said as they sat on the sofa. She was pretty sure she knew who it was from.

Clark opened the box slowly and carefully. He could still not be sure if it was a bomb or something, and he was still too sleepy to think about x-raying.

As he lifted the lid on the box Chloe let out a little gasp. Sat in green silk lined box was a single rose. Not just any ordinary rose. _A one of a kind rose crafted from the finest crystal and reddest ruby_. According to the card tucked just underneath.

"Clark that is beautiful. Ruby? That cost a bomb!" Chloe stammered excitedly just ogling the exquisite piece.

"There is something printed on the back of the card too." Clark explained "For Clark. This is one of a kind, just like you. I missed you."

"Who do you think it's from?" Asked Chloe, failing to hide her grin.

"I… I don't know."

There was a knock at the door.

"That's Oliver. Can you let him in while I go get dressed?" Clark asked.

"Sure. Go." Chloe ordered with a smile.

'Could the Rose be from Oliver?' Clark stood in the shower; his head was spinning even more than he thought it could. 'Why would it be from Oliver? He doesn't even like me like that. But he keeps saying "I missed you" and that's what it said on the card.'

Deciding it was time to stop over thinking, Clark got out of the shower. He put on a pair of jeans and his red top before messing his hair up a few times in the mirror.

Clark was a little surprised when he finally got back to the living room. Oliver stood there in a white vest, which was a little too tight for him and black jeans which where (not that Clark is complaining) obviously way too tight.

'fusj esk meh arrmpp'

That was just about as much sense as the brunette's brain was making at this current moment in time.

It took a few seconds for Clark to realise he was staring, then a couple more for him to check he wasn't drooling.

"Hi" Clark whispered, still stuck to the spot.

Another drool check.

This was going to be a long day.

The day turned out pretty great, well at least Oliver thought so. His outfit had worked, Clark just seemed to stand there staring. He did wipe his face a few times which was a little strange… and cute… and adorable… and Clark.

He took Clark for breakfast at a nice café. They talked and laughed. It was perfect; well it was going to be perfect just as soon as he figured out how to actually ask Clark out.

He stared at the Brunette's perfect smile from across the table

Chloe had made sure Clark was showering before telling Oliver the rose was beautiful, but not enough. He thought the rose was a little girly in the first place. What was he going to do now?

"I'm not letting you pay the whole bill." Clark said, snapping Ollie from his thoughts.

"Of course I am paying the bill. I brought you out for breakfast."

"We can just split it."

"Clark, just let me pay for you. I want to!"

"How about I pay now and you buy dinner?"

'Perfect!' Olliver thought to himself. Why ask Clark out when He practically just did it for him.

"Why, … I do believe you just asked me out to dinner."

"I… uh… I…"

"No, no, no. You can't take it back now." Oliver said with a smile. "I would love to have dinner with you."

"I… You."

"I will pick you up about 5:30? Dress to impress."

Clark just sat there dumbfounded, nodding.

"Good! Then it's a date."

With that Oliver stood, walked around the table and pulled Clark into an awkward hug. Clark returned the hug despite the look of utter confusion on his face.

'Maybe I should let go' Oliver said to himself. 'Ok, maybe not'.

_What the heck just happened?_

The first thing Clark did when he got back to the apartment was look for Chloe. When he realised she was not home he grabbed his diary.

_The whole situation was completely unreal. He took me for breakfast – which was really nice, just to talk to him – then somehow we now have a date. "How about I pay now and you buy dinner?" WHO SAYS THAT? Well, me obviously. But he accepted. Then he hugged me, for a really long time… _

_He still managed to slip the money onto the table for the bill, even though he is taking me to dinner tonight._

_OMG_

_I am going on a date with HIM! ^_^_

_I'm SO nervous… my heart is tapping out its own rhythm._

_Oh no… I just realised I never thanked him for the rose. Now I look horrible._

_-oom pah pah, oom pah pah- _


	3. Chapter 3

5:30 could not come quick enough. Oliver had booked out his favourite Italian restaurant in its entirety. Just so Clark would not feel put upon or embarrassed. He bought Clark a green silk shirt and black Armani suit which he sent to the apartment. He had a violinist ready to play during their candlelit meal.

'Why do I feel like I have forgotten something?' he asked himself sat at the end of his bed in nothing but a towel. 'Oh, I haven't gotten him a gift!'

He quickly scrambled for his Justice League cell phone 'Maybe I should get us cell phones with a Justice League logo… NOT NOW OLIVER'

_Watchtower. As you may have been told, today was a success. I am taking Boyscout on a date. I have no idea what to buy him. Who is his favourite band? Arrow. _

If anyone knew these things about Clark, it would be his best friend Chloe.

Oliver sighed, why did he not think of asking things like that earlier today instead of getting lost in Clark's eyes and his mind melting smile?

A beeping brought him back to reality.

_Arrow. I don't think you need to buy Boyscout anything. He is going crazy about how much the suit must have cost._

Oliver smiled at the phone, letting out a breathy laugh.

_That sounds just like him ^_^ Please tell me. I want this night to be perfect. Arrow._

_He really likes this British band called 'The Feeling'. BTW do all superheroes use emoticons? Or is it just the dorky ones? Watchtower._

__ What is wrong with emoticons? :P _

_So it is just the dorky ones. Thankfully this line is secure, so your reputation remains intact._

_=S Thank you Watchtower. See you soon. _

With a silly smirk across his face, Oliver swapped cell phones and made a few calls to arrange Clark's gift.

Clark sat nervously twiddling his thumbs on the sofa, clad in his brand new (perfectly fitting) Armani suit. He had no idea why Oliver felt he had to spend so much money on him. He did notice however that the sneaky blonde had managed to dress him in his favourite shade of green.

Telling Chloe about his date had taken a weight off his shoulders. He was sure she would be fine with him being bisexual, but the thought of losing her still scared him. She seemed more than fine with it though, almost like she already knew, which was a little strange.

A knock came at the door.

Clark opened the door on a beautiful blonde in a grey suit with a black shirt; the sight was short circuiting his brain.

'fusj esk meh arrmpp'

"Hi"

Yep, there it was again… at least he wasn't subconsciously checking for drool this time. 'I suppose that's a plus'.

"Hi to you too. You look amazing." Oliver smiled from the doorway.

"So do you." Clark replied, his cheeks flushing with a hint of red. "And thank you for the rose. I forgot to mention that earlier" 'because I couldn't stop staring at your perfect hair or sexy arms'

Obviously the last part was left unsaid.

"Did you like it?" Oliver asked with a glint of hope in his eyes.

"I love it. It's beautiful."

"It reminded me of you. I'm glad you like it." Oliver replied, secret explosions of joy erupting in his tummy like over excited butterflies gripping sticks of dynamite.

If Chloe Sullivan was only sure of one thing as she stood with her ear flat against her bedroom door, listening to the fruits of her labour unfold… it was that Oliver Queen knew how to woo. Clark didn't stand a chance.

"Should you tell Chloe we are going? I wouldn't want her thinking I have kidnapped you or anything." Oliver asked as they went to walk out.

"Chloe already knows. Right Chloe?"

'Damn.' Why did she never learn not to eavesdrop on Clark?

"Bye guys. Have fun." She said to the bedroom door. At least everything seemed to be going well.

Oliver stood holding an outstretched hand towards the white stretch limo, which Clark was only too happy to take.

"Oliver, how did you manage to get reservations here?" Clark asked, looking at the entrance to Villaggio Italiano. The most sort after Italian restaurant in all Metropolis.

"I didn't. I booked the whole restaurant. It's just for us." Oliver said, giving the brunet's hand a squeeze.

Villaggio Italiano was truly exquisite. The walls where painted with streets of water and gondolas. You actually felt like you where sat at a table in a canal side Venice restaurant.

"This place is incredible." Clark gasped as Oliver pulled out a chair for him to sit.

They ordered food, which was out of this world. Then sat chatting about everything and nothing as the violinist gently played in the background.

"I have something for you." Oliver said reaching into his jacket.

"You really don't have to give me anything. Today has been out of this world." Clark explained.

"YOU are out of this world." Was the only answer Oliver gave as he passed an envelope to Clark.

That was obviously the violinist's cue and the melody changed to one Clark instantly recognised.

"Is he playing 'Never be lonely'?" Clark asked. The bright smile Oliver loved, lightening the whole room.

"Just look inside handsome."

Clark opened the envelope and took out 2 return flight tickets for England and 2 Tickets with backstage passes to watch 'The Feeling', all in 3 months' time.

Once he realised what he was holding in his hands, Clarks eyes began to tear up.

"Please don't cry, don't you like it?"

"Ollie… no one has ever done anything this thoughtful for me. Thank you so much."

"I got you two so that you can take any-" Oliver's explanation was cut short as Clarks lips pressed gently against his. Honestly, Oliver didn't even see him get up.

They both quickly melted into the kiss as Oliver stood up and wrapped his arms around Clark's waist. They split for air, still wrapped around one another, both with wide smiles on their faces.

"I like it when you call me Ollie."

"Ollie, come to England with me? I mean… if you want to."

"I'd love to." Oliver muttered against the Brunet's lips before capturing them again.


	4. Chapter 4

"I had fun tonight" Clark said as Oliver walked him towards his door. It was one of the best nights of his life, he was just trying to play it cool.

They stopped at the door and Clark turned to say goodnight only to be assaulted by Oliver's lips. Clark complied, letting the blonde into his mouth. Oliver was good at kissing. There was no way to deny it. Swapping between sucking on his tongue and nipping at his lips, while his hands swept erratically over the younger man's back and ass. Clark felt like mush.

"Sorry, can't help it." Oliver breathed as he broke slightly for air, before going back in for more.

"Ollie. We should uh-" Clark's words where cut off as Oliver began to suck and lick at the pulse point on his neck. "Go inside."

"Mmkay" the blond replied, trailing kisses across Clark's jaw.

They just about managed to get inside and into the living room before Clark had Oliver against the wall kissing into his neck. Placing soft kisses up the column of his neck Clark's mouth found Oliver's ear and he began to suck on the lobe.

Oliver let out little noises as he began to grind his hips against the brunet's.

"I'm not normally this forward." Clark whispered into his ear.

"I don't mind, really really. Do not mind at all." Oliver replied as Clarks hand disappeared under his shirt.

It was no secret that Oliver Queen had a good body, and it was nothing Clark had not seen before… but there was no way it should feel as good as it did. "Bedroom" Clark rumbled as his thumb brushed at the blonde's nipple.

"Hey, hey. Let's just take a second." Oliver mumbled as he pushed against Clark's chest. "I'm not in any rush to get you in bed. I mean, not that I don't want to and… God you look so sexy right now."

"You think I look sexy?" Clark asked as he tried to compose himself, a dopey grin across his face.

"A little bit." Oliver replied with a wink. "I don't want to rush you. You just tell me when you are ready, I can wait."

"Ollie. I'm ready."

Clark's single bed was not the perfect place for their first time but it was enough. Clark lay on his back naked making little moaning gasps as Oliver kissed down his torso. Circling around the brunet's navel with his tongue, Oliver began to lift up Clark's legs.

"Just relax, beautiful." Oliver purred as his now lubed fingers found their way to Clarks Hole. Clark let out a gasp as one finger slipped inside. The blonde rubbed circles on his belly as he started to move in and out slowly. Adding a second finger, while his other hand still rubbed circles, he began to place soft kisses on his lover's thighs.

"Want you." Clark managed to whisper in between gasps. Oliver shifted and kissed Clark as his fingers slid out.

Lining up with Clark's hole, Oliver began to enter him slowly. Clark immediately tried to pull away.

"Ollie." He moaned, grabbing onto the blonds shoulders.

"Just relax handsome. I'll be as gentle as I can. It gets better." Oliver purred as he slid the rest of the way in. Oliver Kissed at Clark's neck letting the brunet relax around him. He started to move slowly, not talking his eyes from Clark's face. Moans and gasps quickly filled the air around them as they became lost in the sensations. Oliver's hand found its way to Clark's cock and he began to pump to the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Open your eyes, please." Ollie purred, feeling Clark's release grow near.

How was Oliver managing to be polite when Clark could only, just about, say one word?

"Ollie." Clark gasped as the blond hit something inside him and he began to cum. Feeling Clark release and the tightness around him Oliver knew he was going to follow. Repeating Clark's name like he was worshiping a God, Oliver released inside his lover.

Bliss overthrew the pair as they lay in each other's arms, each laying lazy kisses on the other.

"Was I ok?" Clark asked.

"You were perfect." Oliver replied, nuzzling into the crook of the brunet's neck.

_I can't believe it. Tonight will be one I always remember. So perfect. I can feel myself fall for him the more I am with him. He is in my bed right now, sleeping. I just hope he felt as good as I did earlier. He said I was perfect, I know he was. _

_-Oliver-_

"Morning boyscout." Oliver said feeling eyes on him. "Where you watching me sleep?"

"I couldn't help it, you look so peaceful." Clark replied as the blonde kissed his forehead.

"It's the best night's sleep I have had in a long while. I wish I didn't have to work today." Oliver sighed as he snuggled in closer.

"Can't you get the day off? I hear your boss is a great guy."

"As great as he is… 'Lazing in bed with my boyfriend' is not the best excuse to cancel 3 meetings."

"I'm your boyfriend?" Clark asked, his face beaming.

"Well you best not be anyone else's. I would have to kill them." Oliver joked.

"Morning boys." Chloe said with a knowing smirk as the two approached the Sofa. "You know Clark. I think we need a talk with the landlord. These walls are just not the quality we were lead to believe."

Clark choked on his orange juice as Oliver let out a laugh.

"Don't blush gorgeous. She's just jealous."

"And from the noises keeping me awake, I have every right to be."

"Chloe please!" Clark's face was going a darker shade of red each second. "I'm going to see Ollie out." The brunet explained as he pushed his boyfriend towards the door.

"Last night was amazing." Oliver said as they got outside the front door.

"Can I see you later?" Clark asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" The blonde joked.

That's when it happened.

Clark felt something hit his shoulder and bounce off.

"Clark, I love-" Oliver said, his face turning into a frown.

He fell forwards into Clark's arms. Blood trickling from the bullet hole in his chest.

"Ollie? Ollie hold on." Clark said pulling the blond tight against him. "I'm going to get you to the hospital. You are going to be fine." Oliver passed out against Clarks shoulder. 'You are not dying.' Clark said to himself as he shot into the air.

Flying was such a rush, despite him not being able to look down. He had no idea how he was doing it. Apparently he could when he was on red kryptonite, so it was no big shock.

He burst through the hospital doors. "Somebody help, He's been shot."

"Quickly, place him on this bed sweetheart." An older lady in a dark blue nurse's uniform advised. "What is his name?"

"It's Ollie, Uh, Oliver Jonas Queen." Clark answered, panic addling his brain. "Tell me he is going to be OK. Please." Clark begged as Oliver was wheeled away from him.

"We will do the best we can sweetheart. You just calm yourself down. Does Mr Queen have any relatives or friends we should contact?" The Older nurse asked.

"No, well I suppose I best call his work and let them know. Will you please let me know as soon-"

"Sir, as soon as I know anything about Mr Queen's status, you will be the next to know."

Clark thanked her and started towards the doors. When he got outside he took out his cell phone and called Chloe.

"Clark? What happened? You said you were seeing Oliver out and you disappeared."

"Chloe." Clark said, doing his best not to let out a sob. "Someone shot me, and after it bounced off my stupid skin it hit him. Ollie is dying and it's my fault."

"Oh my God Clark. Is it bad?"

"It looks bad. I think he was about to tell me he loves me. How can he, when it can kill him just being next to me?" Clark sobbed, unable to keep his tears in any longer.

"Look, this is NOT your fault. You stick around at the hospital and I will see what I can find out. Clark, you have to be strong. He will pull through this." Chloe said waiting for his response.

After agreeing Clark hung up and called Queen Industries. He let the receptionist know he would update them as soon as he knew anything.

Wiping at his face, he went back into the hospital and took a seat. Nothing to do now but wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Reporters were quickly forming groups outside of the hospital. News travels fast when it's about Oliver Queen. Clark was safely out of the public eye as he sat at Oliver's bedside watching the blonde sleep.

The surgery had gone smoothly and Clark was told that the next 24 hours where critical for Oliver's recovery. There was no way Clark was going to take his eyes off his boyfriend. He had sat there for hours and it was quickly reaching 9PM.

"Mr Kent. There is someone in reception to see you." A male nurse announced from the doorway. Getting up Clark laid a kiss on Oliver's forehead and made his way to reception.

"Chloe?" Clark asked as he walked up to his friend. She immediately grabbed him into a hug.

"Any more news?" She asked.

"He is doing about the same but the surgery was successful. Do you have any information."

"In the last two months there have been 3 people who have bought the type of bullet used in the shooting, in a 50 mile radius. The first was a police officer who has been in the Bahamas for the last week, the second was a farmer who died three days after he bought the bullets and the third was the president of the Oliver Queen fan club. Going with my gut instinct, I checked her out. You should see some of her twitter updates." Chloe said pulling out a printed sheet.

_**Olliesgirl**__ He is so perfect. I can't wait until I am Mrs Oliver Queen. It will happen, I know it. _

_**Olliesgirl **__He is back in metropolis. Come to visit his friends who live here I think. _

_**Olliesgirl **__His face is so cute when he eats._

_**Olliesgirl **__OQFAN No, Lois was a short term thing. They are not together anymore._

_**Olliesgirl **__There are things about OQ that would shock you all. It's time to show him how much I love him._

"That's creepy." Clark stated, his eyes filled with anger. "So, some fangirl psycho tried to kill me?"

"It's no worse than your diary." Chloe quipped back jokingly, a hand quickly slapping over her mouth.

"You read my diary!" Clark shouted a little loudly.

"I didn't mean to, it just sort of, you know… jumped out at me."

"Where is it now?" Clark demanded, holding out his hand.

Chloe fished in her bag and then passed it to him with her best smile in place. "Sorry."

"We can talk about this later, right now I have to go and-"

"No, I will give this information to the police. You stay here with Oliver. The last thing he needs is his boyfriend beating up unsuspecting fans."

Knowing Chloe would not take no for an answer, Clark made his way back to Oliver's room. Sitting back in his chair he took the blonde's hand and gently kissed his palm.

"You have to wake up. I'm not losing you. I owe you a date and, I know it probably sounds too soon, but I've fallen in love with you. Along with the rest of 'Team Oliver' it seems." He confessed against the palm.

"I love you too." A voice croaked as Oliver's thumb stroked against his cheek.

"Ollie? Nurse!" Clark shouted as he jumped up to stand at his boyfriend's side.

"Mr Kent. You shouted?"

"He just woke up." Clark said, the joy evident on his face.

"The doctor will be pleased, I will let him know straight away."

Clark bent down and placed a kiss to Oliver's lips when the nurse had gone. "I thought I was going to lose you before I had the chance to get you." Clark sighed.

"You already pretty much have me. I mean, I can hardly move." Oliver joked trying to smile. "What happened?"

"Someone shot me. But me being the freak that I am it bounced off and hit you. I… I'm sorry." Clark explained as he started to choke up again.

"Hey, hey. Sit down." Oliver said calmly, weakly patting a small space on the bed. When Clark had carefully sat Oliver wrapped his arm around the brunet's waist the best he could. "It's not your fault and you are not a freak. If anyone should be upset it's me. Someone tried to shoot my Boyfriend; it's a good job that he just happens to be bulletproof. Obviously I'm not, so until I can actually get up, we are going to let the police deal with this."

"The police are useless."

"Rule one. You are not allowed to argue with me while I am sick." Oliver joked as he poked at Clark's side. "Plus I want you to stay with me, will you?" He asked.

"As long as you need me to."

"Tonight is good, but forever sounds better." The blonde replied with a yawn, the drugs already forcing him to drift back to sleep.

_How am I supposed to just sit here when I know who has caused this pain? Ollie is not out of the woods just yet, but things are looking better. He woke up and we each said 'I love you', but maybe that was the drugs talking. I promised him I would stay with him through the night, and I will never break a promise I make to him._

_PS. Chloe, stop reading! (You know, just in case you are.)_

_-As long as he needs me-_

"Clark, wake up." Oliver said letting his hand stroke through the brunets hair. He was not sure how Clark could be comfortable on a chair with his head resting on the bed. But getting up next to him was something he quite liked.

"Just 10 more minutes mom." Clark muttered lazily.

"For every minute I have to wait, I am going to give you one less kiss." Oliver warned playfully. Then smiled as Clark's eyes opened.

"Morning beautiful." Clark said as he lifted his head. "Did you say something about a kiss?"

Oliver chuckling was not reaction he was expecting. "Handsome, you have a little bed head going on there."

"I do?" Clark asked sleepily ruffling his hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Really sore and weak, but the doctor says I am doing really well. You know, you should really go shower and change. Blood stained is not a good look."

"I will, will you be OK?"

"I'll be fine. They are about to bring me breakfast."

"OK. Love you." Clark said before giving Oliver a light kiss.

"Love you too."

Clark got back to the apartment and quickly started to fumble around his things. 'Lois is right, I own too much plaid' He thought while trying to pick out a clean shirt. Clark Kent was not messy by any means, but when it came down to school work, phantoms, training, krypto freaks, extra credit and his wardrobe organisation. The wardrobe was last on the list.

Clothes in hand he headed into the living room, his stomach was telling him he was hungry. Hungry and kind of missing Oliver.

'Clingy Clark! It's only been 25 minutes.'

He set his clothes down on the small kitchen island with a sigh and dipped to check what was in the refrigerator.

Everything went dark as he fell to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: This is a bit of a heavy chapter on Oliver's part – Thanks again to the lovely reviewer who shined some light on a few things. Ready for Oliver to spill? Lol **

Electricity surged through Clark's body. His eyes clenched in a frustrated attempt to diminish the unfamiliar pain that was crippling every muscle. He had no idea how it was affecting him or why this was happening. As suddenly as it had started, the electricity stopped.

"Are we awake now?" Asked a calm female voice. Clark was eager to put a face to the voice but he daren't open his eyes in fear of another shock. Only desperate pants and a sobbed groan escaped his lips in response.

"Good." The voice replied.

Letting his eyes open, Clark quickly took in his surroundings. It looked like a classroom. Bunsen burners, test tubes and safety goggles lined the shelves on the back walls. 'Great, I'm being held prisoner in a high school science lab.' Clark thought as his eyes caught sight of his captor.

She was pretty, with Brown hair and matching eyes. The girl could have been no older than 16 and no taller than 5'5".

"Why are you doing this?" Clark spat out as he tugged against his restraints. He was tied to a metal chair with leather straps. Wires wound around all four legs and two probes where attached to his temples.

"I'm not taking any joy in hurting you Clark, but I have to make you forget." She said pushing buttons on whatever was in her hand.

"Forget what? And how do you know my name?"

"Clark Kent, adoptive son of Martha kent and the late Johnathan Kent. Went to high school in his home town of Smallville. He somehow befriended the billionaire Alexander Luther shortly after saving his life. After this friendship started to deplete he quickly befriended Oliver Queen. Another Billionaire. Don't think I can't see what you are doing, even if Oliver can't see it himself. You want his money and I am not going to let that happen."

"Are you crazy? How do you know all that? For the record, I do not want Oliver's m- Argghh." Clark screeched as the girl pushed a button and the electricity pulsed through his body again.

"Do not, call me crazy!" she snapped, rage quickly taking over her delicate features. "They all call me crazy. I'm not crazy. I created this machine to enhance brain function and it can be reversed. When I found out that the meteor rocks could enhance electrical charge, it was only a matter of time and research to create some of the best inventions this school and maybe the world will ever see. I deserve praise for what I have achieved. Do you know what I get? 'Crazy Katie Campbell'!" She shouted as she pushed the button once more.

Chloe scanned the apartment as she got home from breakfast with Lois. Clark's clothes where left in the kitchen and he had left the refrigerator open 'Smallville farm boy forgets the importance of chores. That could be a headline.' She thought as she cleaned the mess.

Once she was pleased with the apartment she headed out to the hospital.

"Hey, where's Clark?" Chloe asked as she walked into Oliver's private room.

"Yeah, I'm fine Chloe! Don't worry, I just almost died." Oliver's voice was dripping with sarcasm that even Lois couldn't match.

'No wonder those two got on so well'.

Sitting down, Chloe offered her olive branch… well, a carton of grapes.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, been better, but I am alive. Clark was going back to the apartment to get changed. Did you not see him?" Oliver asked before popping a grape into his mouth.

"He had been and gone by the time I got home. Strange, I thought he would shoot back to your side faster than a speeding bullet. Bad simile, sorry."

Ollie rolled his eyes. "If he isn't back in 10 minutes, will you call him and check on him for me? I have no idea where my cell phone is."

"Sure." Chloe replied. "Oliver, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot!" Oliver replied, causing her to giggle.

"Do you love him, I mean, really love him?"

"I think so, it feels that way and I told him I do. It's confusing. My feelings are moving really fast, I liked him a lot before, when I thought we could only be friends. I really liked having him around me. When you confronted me and told me that he liked me too… My emotions exploded. I didn't even care how strong I came on. Am I making sense?"

Chloe nodded chewing on a stolen grape.

"Love is hard for me; everyone I have started to fall for has knocked me back. Whether it's because of my mistakes, something they see in me that they don't like or things get a little hard. I don't think Clark will do that but what if he does?"

Chloe swallowed the rest of the fruit quickly. "Well, what makes you think Clark wont?"

"He stuck by me through everything when we were just friends. Finding out my alter ego, the regeneration drugs and mood swings, 33.1, me constantly shouting at him to 'Get off your ass and save the world already' when he was going through so much anyway. He is fiercely loyal, more devoted to the people he cares about than anyone I have ever met. Do you know how many people I've dated have ever told me that I don't need to buy them things?" Oliver asked, obviously not really wanting an answer.

Chloe just shook her head.

"None! Not one person has ever said that, until Clark did the other night. He is just unique and special. Not to mention gorgeously handsome and wonderfully responsive in bed." Oliver quirked his eyebrows.

"Too much information!" Chloe joked "I think you just answered both of our questions." She replied giving the other blonde a wink.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: You don't really need to read this again. I've made Very slight changes to this chapter and inserted page breakers to split scenes... because I finally learnt how to do that (Not that it is hard! lol) **

_

* * *

_

The pain was excruciating. Clark's cell phone was ringing but there was no way he could answer it. All his muscles where in spasm as the electricity surged through his body. It kind of beat paying three instalments of $98.99 from the TV shopping channel for 'The Ab Master Pro', but that wasn't the point. The point was it hurt, bad.

"Enough." A familiar voice said as a shadow hit Katie in the side of the head. The shadow continued to speak as the girl collapsed to the floor. "I'm sure I told you to use your science to contain Clark and not hurt him. Consider your funding cut Miss. Campbell."

"Lex?" Clark breathed, still recomposing after the last bout of torture.

"Clark. I apologise for Miss Campbell's less than hospitable nature." Lex said as he walked out of the shadows and over the young girl's unconscious form.

"Why are you doing this?" Clark asked as his cell bleeped letting him know he had a new message.

"Two reasons Clark. The first being, I want to get to Oliver Queen any way I can after the accusations he made against my late father. And secondly…" Lex explained getting dangerously close to Clark, letting one hand slide up his thigh.

Lex's hand travelled slowly as he brought his face closer to Clark's. When they were nose to nose, Lex's hand dipped into Clarks pocket and retrieved his Cell phone.

"I believe you know the identity of the Green Arrow." He muttered against the trapped brunet's lips. Quickly jumping off the chair, Lex flipped open the phone to quickly read the message.

_Clark, where are you? Chloe and I are worried. Ollie xx_

"How sweet. Does your idiot boyfriend know about the Green Arrows obsession with Clark Kent's safety?"

"Lex, I have no idea what you are talking about. You've lost it-"

"Quite the opposite Clark. I have just begun to 'get' it!" Lex snapped as he dropped Clark's phone and crunched it with his foot, before walking back out of the room.

This was surreal, how did Lex even know he and Oliver had been on a date let alone the… other stuff. Everything was moving so fast between him and Ollie that HE wasn't even sure where there relationship stood. It seemed everyone else however, had drawn their own conclusions. 'Typical' Clark thought as he sighed. 'Always the last to know, even about your own feelings!' What did Lex mean 'Green Arrows obsession with Clark Kent's safety'? and why did Lex think he knew the arrow's identity? The situation was getting stranger and stranger by the minute. Between the torture and mental roundabouts Clark was sure he should have passed out by now.

* * *

Clark had been gone for hours now, doing something that should take him minutes with his super speed. Oliver had called him a few times and even sent a message while Chloe called the apartment, the University Library and anywhere else she could think of. She didn't call Martha, the last thing Martha needed was to worry about something that could be nothing.

"No reply to my message and his phone is ringing through to answer phone." Ollie said as Chloe walked back into his private room.

"I haven't had any luck either. Now I'm starting to worry." Chloe rambled as she started to pace.

"How do you think I feel? Stuck in this bed, I feel useless. I swear, if anyone hurts him-"

"Woah, down boy. He is virtually invincible, remember?" Chloe commented before starting to pace again.

"Who are you trying to convince Chloe, me or yourself? I know about the meteor rocks, I know what they do to him." Oliver reminded as he held the phone to his ear.

"You are right, snarky, but right." Chloe quipped as she quirked an eyebrow. "We have to do something. But what can we do?"

"It's going straight to answerphone. There might be only one thing we can do. I think it's time to call in reinforcements." Oliver said confidently, his other hand holding up his Justice League cell phone.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have had no time to write. Please don't kill me... because that would be illegal. Hope you like this chapter. I kind of lost my plot plan, so I am making a new one! =D Any ideas or constructive criticism you have, please include in a review. Thanks for your patience! =D**

**

* * *

**

'That would have been SO much cooler if the phone at least had a sticker!' Oliver thought as he waited, with his phone to his ear.

"Webface?" Oliver asked with a smirk that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Well it's either webface or sarcasm boy, you choose… Yeah, I'm calling to ask a pretty big, urgent favour. Don't forget you owe me one... Of course, the jet is already waiting. No, I don't think you will need Batman... Thanks Spidey."

Chloe's face was contorted with disbelief "You're joking, right?" she asked as Oliver hung up.

"What do you mean?" Asked Oliver with a breathy laugh before wincing as he tried to move into a more comfortable position.

"You just called Spiderman. Asked him to come and help you, with no explanation. He accepted outright and you told him to not bring Batman? I'm having a little trouble processing all this." She explained before slumping onto the chair to the left of the bed.

"Do I get a medal for confusing the amazingly non confusable watchtower?" Oliver joked.

"Hey! I'm not confused. A little pre-star stuck maybe, but never confused." Chloe replied with a wink.

* * *

"So. Have you decided to talk yet?" Lex asked as he took the straw from Clark's mouth and put the glass onto the closest desk.

"Lex I really have no idea what I can say. I don't know who the Green Arrow is. Why do you even care?"

"C'mon Clark. You know all about the loss of establishments under the Luthorcorp name. Do not insult my intelligence; your best friend is Chloe Sullivan." Lex said with a knowing look. "All of these buildings contained the highest level of technology for research purposes. The fact that the Green Arrow and his troop of merry men have been destroying these buildings is not only extremely expensive, but it's a huge injury to my pride. Everybody I have ever cared about Clark, You, Lana, My father. You all at one point made a fool out of me. I will not let a Robin hood tribute act of freaks do the same."

"But why do you think I have any idea who he is?" Clark bit back.

"Why would someone you don't know, sit on the balcony outside your bedroom night after night? I'm not the best person to talk on friendship Clark, but when it turns into obvious stalking it's time to say 'enough is enough'."

Wow, that was really sweet. Oliver had been watching over him, protecting him. Even when he had no idea the billionaire was back in town. It was kind of hot, in a strange way, but still really sweet.

"Care to share your thoughts?" Lex asked with a small laugh.

"I don't know why the Green Arrow would be anywhere near my apartment Lex. But how do you even know he was?" Clark asked. His was full of accusation, as it often was when he spoke with Lex.

"Katie Campbell is not a recent addition to my staff. I needed information on Oliver Queen. This information included the quickening friendship between the two of you."

"Is that your answer to everything? If I come into any of your obsessive projects, you have me followed? Researched?-"

"That's the thing Clark. You don't just come into random projects. You are always there, a part of every little simple thing. I research Oliver you are there. I research the Green Arrow, there you are again. Lana's disappearance, the last person to see her is you. The caves, The spaceships, My father's insanity… everything. There is something about you Clark, something I can't put my finger on. Something I have never been able to put my finger on."

Lex was far too good at delivering these paranoid speeches. The worst thing was: his paranoia was never completely unfounded, and Clark hated that.

* * *

"Wow, you look like crap... So is it money or lust? Those are the only two reasons you would ask for my "urgent" help." Asked a geeky looking guy from the doorway of Oliver's room.

"Peter, I don't want to sleep with you and I am certainly not paying for it." Oliver threw back with a smirk.

"And just to think, I endured a poorly upholstered jet all the way out here to be insulted by a guy who wears leather for fun."

"Says the boy who still thinks loud coloured spandex is in fashion."

"The girls think it's hot, right?" Peter asked Chloe.

Chloe just half nodded in confusion. "Sorry, but, who are you?" she asked.

Oliver looked over to check Peter had closed the door before giving the introductions. "Chloe, this is Peter Parker. AKA Spiderman. And Peter this is Watchtower, otherwise known as Chloe Sullivan."

"You are 'Watchtower'? I have heard so much about you. I expected your head to be bigger." Peter said, reaching out to shake her hand.

"I'll take that as a compliment. I think." Chloe replied as she shook the famed superheroes offered hand.

"So it's not sex, money or fashion advice." Peter recapped, turning his attention back to the billionaire "You don't need a bed bath do you? Not that I don't think of you like a brother... but that may be pushing the boundary."

Oliver quirked an eyebrow.

"There is still no answer. This isn't like him at all, well this is a little bit like him, but never for this long and not while someone he cares about is hurt." Chloe ranted to herself.

"Woah, Woah... Do you not need to breathe?" Asked peter "What the heck is going on?"

"Peter, I need you to help find my boyfriend."


	9. Chapter 9

"So, we need a plan, but I'm curious. How did you two actually meet?" Chloe asked as she took her laptop from her bag.

"well, here I was just minding my own business, being hunted by a chemically imbalanced lunatic, when some guy turns up in a bondage outfit ready for archery practice." Peter joked.

Chloe laughed "Can you elaborate?" she asked, looking to Oliver

"I was travelling, looking for any information that could perfect the healing serum. I heard about a nutty scientist called Sergei Kravinoff. He was using chemicals and serum's to strengthen his physique and speed up the healing process. So I went to seek him out, but Spidey was already there... getting his ass kicked." Oliver explained.

"Yeah right!" Peter shouted with a wink. "We heroes try to keep our worlds separate, but sometimes you just need a little help. I got lucky, the bondage guy turned out to be a good shot".

* * *

*Temperature at 85% please enable manual coolers*

Katie Campbell's machine wasn't looking in the best shape; something told Clark that it hadn't really been tested before now.

"It's bothering me Clark." Lex said as he started to slowly pace from Clark to the window and back. "When I placed the hit on you, I had no intention of hurting Oliver, not physically anyway. I hired the best, his aim is perfect. One shoulder shot to Clarke Kent, not to kill. So obviously I was shocked when I received the news that Oliver Queen had been admitted to hospital with a gunshot wound, and yet here you are, without a scratch. How is that Clark?"

Once again Lex had put his brilliant mind to work and had almost come up with the correct answer. It scared Clark how many times Lex had almost found out his secret.

*Temperature at 90% please enable manual coolers*

* * *

"What are you doing?" Peter asked Chloe as she clicked away on her laptop.

"Well, I've hacked in the mobile phone network so I can use the feedback servers to triangulate Clark's cell phone. Hopefully he still has it with him."

"You get a location, and I'll go change into something more comfortable." Peter joked, quirking an eye brow.

"Is he always this confident?" Chloe asked a sleepy Oliver.

"I know he can be a little much, but he is a great friend and I trust him to keep you and Clarke safe."

"It's not your fault, you know?"

"What?" Oliver asked.

"This isn't your fault. I can see you blaming yourself; you have the same sulky face that Clarke has when he is blaming himself for things."

"So just his normal face?" said Oliver with a chuckle from Chloe.

* * *

"Maybe you're guy isn't as good as you thought." Clark spat at Lex, trying to dismiss the question.

"That's definitely not it." Lex replied. "I've been thinking, the only way Oliver would have received the bullet... is if it bounced right off you. But that's impossible, isn't it Clark?"

"Let me go Lex, I have no idea why you can't just leave Ollie and me alone."

"Oh, Ollie is it now? You two really have grown close haven't you? But you didn't answer my question Clark, how can a bullet shot at you end up in somebody else's ches-"

Lex was cut off in mid sentence by something white covering his mouth.

"Is it just me or are billionaires just full of themselves these days?" asked a ceiling dangling spiderman.

Lex started struggling with the web on his face as Chloe ran towards a worn out looking Clark, ripping off the wires and starting to untie his straps.

"Clark, can you walk?" She asked him frantically.

* Temperature at 95%, 53 seconds to critical meltdown, evacuate the area immediately*

"Just about, there's kryptonite-"

"Um, Chloe, this machine isn't sounding too playful." Shouted Spiderman.

Finally getting the webbing off of his mouth Lex rushed toward the electro-kryptonite reactor at the back of the class room. Spiderman quickly shot web to trip him and he smacked his head into a desk landing next to Katie Campbell, both out cold.

"We need to get out of here" Shouted Chloe helping Clark towards the door.

Spiderman quickly web zipped to the window, and then held open the door for the other two. Once outside the trio could hear the blades of a nearby chopper coming into land.

"Thank god you have a rich boyfriend." Chloe Joked as she and Spiderman helped Clark over the school field.

The further they got away from the school, the better Clark felt.

Suddenly they heard an explosion from behind. The reactor had blown the classroom completely clear.

"There is no way anyone could survive that." Said Spiderman as they climbed into the chopper.

Clark felt bad, but a wave of relief suddenly washed over him. He knew he shouldn't feel that way, but for now, he and Oliver where safe.

All he wanted to do now was get back to his boyfriend's bedside and help him recover.


End file.
